


Once I Saw Him in The Moonlight

by jsea



Series: Mating Games [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Werewolf Mates, actual!wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Once I saw him in the moonlight, when the bats were a flying</i><br/>I saw the werewolf, and the werewolf was crying" -Cat Power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I Saw Him in The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final Mating Games challenge. Based on the song _"Werewolf"_ by Cat Power

Stiles sneaks out of his house when he's 11. 

He wakes up in the middle of the night, his heart beating wildly, and it's not like a panic attack. Not like the way his vision gets blurry and he can't breathe when he thinks about his mom being gone. This is more restless, like an itch under his skin, and a stone in his throat like he's going to cry.

The forest, dark and eerie, looming on the edge of his yard, calls to Stiles. And he goes.

There's a low mist clinging to the ground. The moon is full and everything is bright, except when the heavy clouds obscure the light and turn everything gray and purple hazed. There's an October chill that nips at Stiles' skin through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, but he doesn't feel it.

He's not afraid.

When he reaches a small clearing he stops, just on the edge. Goosebumps run down his spine, because whatever it was that brought him out into the dark, it's _here_.

The wolf is a shadow in the middle of the open space, defined by the absence of light more than anything. Its head is bowed low, its tail tucked between powerful hind legs.

It snaps its head up when Stiles moves closer, but he doesn't falter. He just walks forward, and it feels like a dream when his fingers sink into soft fur.

The wolf throws his head back and howls, low and mournful, then curls to the ground. Stiles follows, because the wolf is lonely. Like him.

He wakes up, curled in a ray of sunshine. Alone

Afterwards, when Stiles is back at home, tucked safe in his bed, his dad calls what Stiles did, _"running away”_. There's a panic in his eyes that's only out of proportion until Stiles' hears about the fire. About all those deaths, with no one yet brought to justice.

The wolf's mournful howl stays with him for a long time.

~~~

By the time Stiles is 16, the once sharp edges of the memory have gone hazy, and he almost manages to convince himself that the entire night in the woods was a dream. It must have been.

And then he meets Derek Hale for the first time, and it all rushes back to him.

There's just... something about Derek. About his eyes, or the way he tilts his head and looks at Stiles like _he's_ the dream.

Something that reminds him so viscerally of the wolf, that Stiles can't breathe. Not like a panic attack, but a stone in his throat like he's going to cry.

~~~

When Stiles steps into the clearing, it's not a wolf that's waiting for him this time.

Derek's back is to him, but the light catches at the pale places where his skin isn't covered up by cotton and leather; the back of his neck, the tender place behind his ears. His hands, where they clench into loose fists.

"It was you," Stiles says, "That night in the woods. I wasn't dreaming. It _was_ you."

Derek's turns, and he doesn't look anything like the angry and brooding person that he'd been the other day, when he'd found Scott and Stiles lurking in the woods.

"Yes." And then Derek is crowding him against a tree. He buries his face in Stiles' neck and breathes for a long time. Stiles lets him, sinks his hands into the softness of Derek's hair in return

"You feel this too, don't you?" Stiles questions.

"Yes." Derek breathes the words against Stiles' lips, then chases them into Stiles' mouth.

The kiss feels like coming home. It feels huge and scary, but somehow neither of those things at the same time. Whatever this is, it started 6 years ago, and it was always destined to end here.

As the kiss gets deeper, Derek skims a hand under Stiles shirt. His hands are hot, and they leave goosebumps in their wake. Stiles arches into the contact, then fights a moan when Derek's hands slide to his belt, one working the buckle, and the other slipping under the waistband, thumb tracing Stiles' hipbone.

"Oh my god," Stiles groans, and then he whines when Derek pulls away, looks into his eyes.

"If we do this...Stiles this is _it_. If we do this, you're mine."

"Does that go for you too?"

Derek's smile is small and pained, but still genuine.

"Sooo...Werewolf married? You _are_ a werewolf right?"

Derek huffs a laugh, and then he's sliding a hand down the front of Stiles jeans, curling it around his cock.

"Yes."


End file.
